1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette device adapted for the use of either a cassette having a memory other than a tape or a cassette having no memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
The troublesomeness of arranging and keeping cassettes in proper order increases accordingly as the number of cassettes in a household stock increases. As a result, an inconvenience is that the contents of records kept in old cassettes become hardly distinguishable.
To solve this problem, it has been considered to provide a memory on a cassette, to store such data as the date of recording, the contents of the record, titles, comments, a table of contents, etc., and, when reproducing the record, to read the data stored in the memory, so that the data of each record can be readily found and a search can be easily made.
However, if the contents of the record are not important or in the event of a matter for which it is not necessary to store data in the memory, the provision of the memory incurs an unnecessary cost increase.
The unnecessary cost increase can be avoided by having cassettes which are provided with such memories or cassettes which are provided with no memory in a commingled state. Actual use of the cassettes of the two different kinds, however, necessitates making a discrimination between the two kinds and conducting communication only with the memory of the cassette provided with the memory.